


妈妈总是对的

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [48]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 爱的法则  番外
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Kudos: 12





	妈妈总是对的

到了Solo夫人这个年纪，面对生活的种种变化，早就已经学会了波澜不惊。她年轻时就不是特别漂亮的女子，性格里那份天生的克制倒是随着年岁增长慢慢松弛下来，沉淀出一种和善而优雅的气质，这是岁月给予那些善于把握生活的人的赠礼。

她的婚姻生活也同样。虽然Solo先生魅力仍在，而且从不吝惜将这种魅力用在妻子身上。但在同一张床上睡了三十多年后，再怎么惊心动魄的激情也会被稀释成日常的一部分，他们对彼此的爱意还在，只是化为了更为朴实而稳定的东西。

如果你足够了解生活的本质，你就会知道，它从来不会真正一成不变，变化总是在你不知不觉，毫无防备中便出现了。

这个变化如今就在她的房子里，坐在她的餐桌上，略显局促地迎着她的目光，又拘谨地把视线转开了。而她的儿子毫无察觉，只顾着对那人笑得欢欣又热切，全不在意对方应对得多么敷衍。

这本来只是一次小小的节日聚餐，出席的都是往来多年的亲近朋友，Solo夫人并没预期她儿子也会如期出现。当他在门前出现并带来一个“朋友”，算是一个不小的惊喜。

他简单地介绍了他的同伴，只说Chris是刚好出差到此，因此他不忍心把他一个人丢下。Solo夫人也便不疑有他，欢迎他们加入。

但随后的事情便稍稍有些不对了。Chris始终有几分拘谨，几乎不参与席间的闲谈，甚至对Solo也应对得很冷淡。反过来，Solo倒是和他寸步不离，时时刻刻注意照看他，每隔半分钟不到就要情不自禁去碰碰对方，哪怕是从花园到餐厅这么几步路，都要挽着对方的胳膊走过去，就好像随时担心他会走失。

Solo夫人把这些看在眼里，不得不产生了一丝隐约的担心。等客人一一告辞离开，她便单刀直入地开了口。

“你的朋友。”

“嗯，Chris怎么了？”Solo说，他半靠在楼梯边上，刚刚把他的朋友送出来转回来，此刻白衬衫解开了一颗，黑发落在额前，眼中带笑，面颊泛起微红，模样纯洁又无辜。Solo夫人刚才从落地窗里看得明白：他们在路边告别时，他倾身去试图亲吻对方，但被人飞快而僵硬地拒绝了，然后他便一路笑着走回房子里来。

要说Solo夫人之前只是怀疑，这一下算是完全确定了。

“别跟我装傻，”Solo夫人说，“你们不只是朋友，对吗？”

他笑而不答，只是说：“我只是想让你们见见他，之所以没说清楚是因为，嗯，Chris，他更习惯慢一点的节奏。”

Solo夫人皱眉，这种借口实在太陈腔滥调了。但更让她吃惊的是他那心安理得、全盘接受的态度。

“我并不想要仅仅这么一面之缘就评判你的朋友，”她委婉地说，“但我有点担心你。”

这似乎大出他意料，Solo惊讶地看着她。“我？为什么？”

“亲爱的，你和他似乎在完全不同的频道上啊，”Solo夫人说，“我当然能看得出来，你喜欢他，但你确定他也一样吗？你的这位朋友，不管他习惯什么节奏都好，他看起来实在也太冷静了，近乎无动于衷。”

他更加惊讶了。“哦，在你看来是这样的吗，可是，呃。”他卡住了，不知道该怎么说下去。

“我必须说，他好像并没有和你同样的感觉，在我看来，他甚至不想出现在这里。”Solo夫人说出她的观察所得，但不幸的是，从她儿子的反应来看，这些话一个字都没能进到他耳朵里去。

“妈妈，这真的不是你想的那样，Chris确实很愿意见你们，他只是太紧张了放不开。”

“为什么？”她冷淡地说，“我们有那么吓人吗？”

“光是你们是我父母这一点就够吓坏他了。”他说，又笑起来。他的笑容里有太多的宠爱之情，这一点只是让她更为忧心了。

都说母亲比任何人都了解自己的孩子。Solo夫人非常清楚，她的儿子几乎完美地继承了父母双方在感情上的缺点：他对情爱之事看似总是游刃有余，但一旦真的动了心就一发不可收拾。

但她什么也不能说，他已经不是个孩子了（虽然在她眼里，时不时地他总还冒出些可爱的孩子气），他是一个成年人，他有他的生活，他的选择要去爱的人。作为母亲，她只能尊重所有这些选择。

“就是，小心，好吗？”最后她也只是这么说道。

Solo夫人并没指望他能听进去。她同样很清楚，习惯了志得意满的年轻人的另一个问题，就是从来不知道在想要什么时保持小心克制。

日子继续往前。她的儿子继续满世界地来去，还有那些始终语焉不详的工作，偶尔有空过来，他也没再提及那个朋友，就好像那人已经完全从他生活里不留痕迹地退出去了。Solo夫人拿不准这是好还是坏，便也没有问。

Solo夫人实在没想到，她会那么快再见到对方。她儿子刚刚结束一次远行回来，在电话里说带回了些东西给他们，只是要等到周末才有空过来。Solo夫人那天正好和朋友在附近见面，便想着顺路过去一趟。

但她儿子并不在家。来开门的是另一个她完全没想到会见到的人。Chris看见她也显得很惊愕。他和上次她见他时差不多，要说有变化也只是在穿着上，他随便地穿着一件洗得泛白的旧T恤，平常得像任何一个在自己家客厅里闲坐着的男人。

“他刚刚出去了。”他说。

Solo夫人解释说自己只是顺道经过。她也不免惊奇：她的儿子表面看似随性，实际上对保护他的个人隐私非常谨慎，上次她过来这里不小心还触发了一堆奇奇怪怪的警报。如果他们的关系已经到了能堂而皇之地登堂入室……

“他没有提到你最近有出差到这里来。”她试探道，记得Chris住在芝加哥附近。

“不，我，我上个月搬了家。”

“那真是一个不小的变化。”Solo夫人客套地说，“工作变动？”

“不是。”他嘴唇嚅动，显得更局促了。她眨了眨眼，忽然明白了。

“这是很大的一步了。”他们认识了有多久，三个月还是四个月，是不是有点太快了？

“距离是问题。”他说，Solo夫人花了几秒才明白他是在解释。这一点她倒是同意，远距离恋爱关系确实是一个非常麻烦的问题，但即便如此，才短短数月就为恋人的缘故搬到一个全然陌生的地方，一切都要重新开始，作出这样的决定依然还是需要不少勇气的。

她忍不住更加仔细地打量眼前的这个人。上一次他只给她留下了一个冷漠寡言的模糊印象。但现在，他看起来更真实了些，身形挺拔，宽阔肩膀裹在旧T恤里依然有堂堂的气概，长相也非常英俊，尽管脸上肌肉因为不安而绷得紧紧，Solo夫人渐渐看出她儿子说的紧张是什么意思。

虽然很不可思议，但这个高大健壮，体型能抵得上两个她的男人确实是因为她突兀登门现身而受到了惊吓。

Solo夫人也就好心地放过了他，很快便告辞了。她到家没多久，电话也追着后面来了。

“Chris说你刚刚来过？”

“只是想顺路过去看看你。”她说，“你不在我就回来了，你周末还过来吗？”

回答是还过来，她就挂了电话。

到了周末，Solo还是一个人回来了。他规规矩矩地待到了晚餐后，还大大地恭维了一番她的厨艺，Solo夫人容忍了他的这点小心机。

“那么，Chris怎么样？”她说，她丈夫从沙发那头迷惘地看他们，显然早忘记了谁是Chris，“我还以为你今天会和他一起来呢。”

Solo狡黠地答，“如果你坚持，我会试着说服他下次一起过来。我记得你都不怎么喜欢他。”

她瞪了他一眼，不想再提起自己上次先入为主犯的错。“我那时候都不怎么认识他，谈不上喜不喜欢。要是你下次想带他回来，我也不会有问题。”

“下次”很快如约而至。等他在他们面前终于不再那么过分拘谨之后，Solo夫人也发现Chris确实是个很不错的年轻人，性情稳重踏实，虽然还是那么沉默寡言，但她向来也是不怎么看得上那些热衷夸夸其谈却不干实事的人。

“你觉得现在问他们会不会收养孩子是不是太快了？”这晚上睡前洗漱时，她若有所思地说，她丈夫从镜子里见鬼了似的看着她。

“什么？”

“确实是太快了，”她自己很快得出结论，“也许再等等，用不着太着急。我一直认为三十多岁是当父亲的最好年龄，二十多就太年轻了，四十岁的话又会慢慢跟不上孩子成长需要的精力。”

Solo先生指出：“你是不是该确认一下更重要的事，他们可能都没想要结婚呢。”

“拜托，Chris一看就是那种传统的家庭型的男人，结婚、孩子对他来说再自然不过了。”

“你儿子刚好反过来。”

“哦，这个别担心，他的想法会变的。”她肯定地说。

“你怎么知道？”她丈夫还是半信半疑。

“像他那样的人想清楚自己要什么时，没什么拦得住他的。”她说：“他没法克制或折衷，如果他决定了是那个人，他非得要做到百分百完美不可。我想他肯定会先求婚的。”

她果然说对了。

End


End file.
